


The Builder

by Shatterpath



Series: Nanowrimo Ficlet Collection 2018 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Lena Luthor is a brilliant and accomplished woman. But she has never faced... Ikea.A missing scene from 'Let's Make A Better History'





	The Builder

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not a Pyramid reader, I'm afraid you're going to be very confused.
> 
> spicycheeser chose the prompt of “building an Ikea cabinet” and the base scenario of this was born in an instant. It came out funnier and fluffier than I could have hoped!

When I joined this family, I could have never known just how much they would change my life in so many ways.

Also, I could have never anticipated being so stymied by a box of pre-made parts and a baggie of mysterious hardware.

I have built advanced proteins, supercomputers and micro electronics decades ahead of modern technology! Some infernal conglomeration of pressboard, laminate and glass with the incongruous name of 'HAVSTA' should not have me feeling like an incompetent toddler!

When I had happily made orders for the supplies needed for Maggie's mystery niece, it had never occurred to me that I'd actually be drafted into helping build the damn things! This what I get for relying on the ease of access promised by Ikea.

Sigh.

"Love, if you glare any harder, you're going to light the poor thing on fire."

I might have turned my glare on Alex if she hadn't distracted me by sitting down and pressing kisses to my tense neck. Bliss. My Tiger might be a pain in the ass sometimes, but her adoration is a bedrock to me. Not to mention sexy as hell. For long moments I forget about cam locks and dowels and just bask in Alex's touch.

Still, this cabinet isn't going to build itself.

"Do you think that later tonight we can have a long soak in my big tub?"

Maybe there had been a time when begging a lover was too humiliating for my sensibilities, but Alex has always made me feel so safe that how could my need be something bad? Her low chuckle is sensuous to brain and heart and libido, a thrum of her lips on my skin.

"That sounds lovely." Abruptly sitting back, her voice takes becomes brisk. "Now! Can I give you a hand?"

Waggling the fingers of the prosthetic in front of me earns a smile. Despite seeing every flaw in the work in progress, the thing continues to improve. Even if this iteration can't manage a screwdriver with any sort of ergonomics.

Together, we get back to work on the aggravating cabinet. As always, we're better as a team, something I forget on occasion. Alex makes a bit of a game out of it, and only uses her replacement hand, the mechanicals carefully fitting to each tiny part to place it where I can attach it. Cam screws thread into place and dowels are tapped in and boards fitted together. It turns out I've been cranking too hard at the cam nuts, possibly breaking several. Without so much as a smirk, Susan brings over some tiny L-brackets to reinforce those spots and my mistakes are easily solved with the hidden application of tiny screws.

"I could build you a better hand more easily than this!"

"Says the hot smarty-pants who's been doing just that for months," Alex teases me lightly and kisses my neck more. "Lena, my love, you're doing great."

Twisting my head around, I kiss her cheek and nuzzle in to just breathe her for a moment. "My hero."

Even with our usual flirting --and don't I love it-- we finally get the bulk of the cabinet's carcass built. It's easier with two sets of hands, Alex holding things in place for me to attach and periodically teasing me away from frustration. 

And in time, a brand-new Ikea cabinet with its silly name of Havsta, stands proudly against the wall of Trini's little dorm, awaiting her things. It feels good to welcome another ostracized stranger to this clan.

Helped along by my own hands and the hands of my dearest love.


End file.
